Find Me When the Rain Stops
by Song of Silver Rain
Summary: Rainpaw, from a kit, has never been better than her strong, smart, beautiful older sister Silverpaw. She's left in her sister's shadow, even when they become warriors. But what happens when her sister ends up battling responsibilities and romance, and Rainpaw journeys to find where she truly belongs, while the cat she ends up loving may be a curse and the biggest danger of all?
1. Chapter 1

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Duskstar - Golden brown tom with orange eyes

**Deputy:** Bluefoot - Dark blue-grey tom with blue eyes

**Medicine cat:** Minnowstreak - Lithe silver she-cat with light blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Pikeleap - Light grey-brown tom with amber eyes

Goldenwillow - Golden she-cat with green eyes

Iceflower - White she-cat with icy blue eyes

Brindlefur - Black and brown brindled she-cat

Frostwater - Pale grey she-cat with a darker overcoat

Stormheart - Smoky grey tom with bright amber eyes

Dustfall - Grey tabby tom

Whitefeather - White she-cat with black stripes

Flameshade - Ginger tabby tom

Snowtail - Silver and white tabby she-cat

Mistyleaf - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Greyheart - Grey tom with black paws

Sleetpelt - White tom with grey tabby markings

Sundapple - Golden she-cat with dark brown patches

Buzzardwing - Brown and white tabby tom

Brightdew - White she-cat with ginger rings on tail

Hollowbreeze - White tom with black splotches and blue eyes

Swiftstripe - Light brown tom with darker stripes

Freckletail - Cream she-cat with a spotted back and spotted tail

Blizzardhowl - Large white tom

Breezewing - Grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

Shadepaw - Black she-cat

Troutpaw - Light grey tom with green eyes

Hazelpaw - Brown tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Snowblossom - Light grey tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes; mother to Stormheart's kits: Silverkit (silver she-cat with dark tabby stripes, a white chest and light blue eyes), Rainkit (blue-grey she-cat with dark ears, dark tail and dark blue eyes)

Finchcall - Golden she-cat with green eyes; mother to Swiftstripe's kits: Lionkit (dark golden tabby tom with green eyes)

Sagefrost - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; mother to Pikeleap's kits: Brackenkit (brown tom with green eyes), Ashkit (light brown tabby tom with amber eyes), Leafkit (tortoiseshell she-cat)

**Elders:**

Whitefire - White she-cat with orange eyes

Pineclaw - Dark brown tom

Fogheart - Pale grey she-cat

Otterfoot - Light brown she-cat

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Whitestar - Long-haired white tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Greystorm - Dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat:** Suncloud - Small ginger and white tom

**Warriors:**

Raintail - Grey tom with darker flecks

Foxdash - Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Softcloud - White she-cat with grey patches

Oakfall - Brown tabby tom

Aspenfur - White tom with grey spots

Owlfeather - Light brown tom with amber eyes

Sparrowclaw - Beige tom with brown spots

Leafwind - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Fernstripe - Dark cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

Appledust - Ginger she-cat

Sandstreak - Pale golden brown she-cat

Redstorm - Reddish brown tom

Tigerblaze - Dark ginger tabby tom

Meadowsong - Golden she-cat

Firesky - Orange she-cat with blue eyes

Softsnow - White she-cat with blue eyes

Larkfeather - Brown tabby she-cat

Brambletail - Black tom with green eyes

Ivyleaf - Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Cloudfur - Long-haired white tom

Thrushflight - Dark grey tom

Crowtalon - Silver and black tabby tom

Briarwind - Brown she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Ravenpaw - Black tom with a white muzzle

Redpaw - Red brown tom with a white chest

Creekpaw - Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Splashpaw - Blue-grey she-cat

**Queens:**

Iceflight - White she-cat; mother to Sparrowclaw's kits: Snowkit (white she-cat), Frostkit (white and brown tabby tom)

Darkpetal - Dark brown she-cat; mother to Brambletail's kits: Crowkit (black and grey she-cat), Birchkit (brown tom)

Lightwing - Pale ginger tabby she-cat; mother to Crowtalon's kits: Blackkit (black tom), Sandkit (pale ginger she-cat), Jaykit (silver tabby tom)

**Elders:**

Stonepool - Pale grey tom with blue eyes

Grassfur - Light brown she-cat

Blackfang - Black tom with bright amber eyes

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Ravenstar - Sleek black she-cat with lime green eyes

**Deputy:** Swiftwind - Brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine cat:** Spottedfeather - Grey tom with black spots

**Warriors:**

Kestrelwing - Brown tabby tom

Bluefire - Blue-grey she-cat with orange eyes

Fireflower - Dark ginger she-cat

Skyheart - White and silver she-cat

Greytail - Dark grey tom

Pebblestripe - Pale grey tom with darker stripes

Jaggedrock - Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Nightstorm - Black tom with orange eyes

Heatherfur - Sandy brown she-cat

Leopardclaw - Ginger she-cat with darker spots

Birchfoot - Brown tom with blue eyes

Barkclaw - Black tom with a brown belly

Ravenfeather - Very dark grey she-cat

Hollylight - Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Mistsong - Silver she-cat with white paws

Cinderfrost - Dark grey she-cat

Blackcloud - Black she-cat with a white neck and white tail tip

Mousestep - Light brown she-cat

Cherryfall - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Hawkfang - Grey-brown tom

Ashpelt - Grey tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Squirrelpaw - Brown tom with green eyes

Swallowpaw - Black and white she-cat

Tigerpaw - Dark ginger tom

Sharppaw - Black tom

**Queens:**

Silverstrike - Silver tabby she-cat; mother to Kestrelwing's kits: Greykit (grey tabby tom), Brownkit (brown tabby tom), Stormkit (dark grey tom)

Honeyfire - Golden she-cat; mother to Barkclaw's kits: Bramblekit (brown tom), Sandykit (pale brown tabby she-cat), Goldenkit (golden she-cat)

**Elders:**

Beetletail - Brown tom

Doveflight - White she-cat

Reedwhisker - Dark grey tabby tom

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Jaystar - Pale grey tom with sky blue eyes

**Deputy:** Nightfur - Black tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat:** Poolshadow - Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Rabbitpelt - Pale grey tom

Breezetail - Silver tabby tom

Cloudmist - White she-cat with blue eyes

Skydrop - Blue-grey she-cat

Rainclaw - Dark grey tom

Yellowtail - Golden brown she-cat with a lighter tail and belly

Dawnfrost - Ginger and white she-cat

Dustwhisper - Pale brown she-cat

Stormfire - Brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Snowpelt - Pale grey she-cat with white paws

Hareleap - Grey-brown she-cat

Shrewdash - Brown tom with amber eyes

Wolfnight - Grey tom with a black overcoat

Palewhisker - White tom

Nettlepelt - Black and white tom

Mintspots - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Morningdew - Small grey she-cat

Leaftail - Brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Hailpaw - Silver and white tom

Echopaw - Light grey she-cat

Grasspaw - Black tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Nightsong - Black she-cat with pale blue eyes; mother to Nettlepelt's kits: Darkkit (black she-cat), Dustkit (black and white tom)

Fallenrain - Grey she-cat with darker stripes; mother to Stormfire's kits: Petalkit (brown she-cat), Rosekit (grey tabby she-cat), Eaglekit (dark brown tom)

**Elders:**

Emberfur - Orange tabby tom

Braveflight - Dark grey tom

Blossomwind - Brown tabby she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

To anyone reading, I'm discontinuing the story and PikaBolt101 will be taking it over. So if you want to see more you can check it out. It's renamed "Like Falling Rain" on her account.


End file.
